Definitely Maybe
by KikoUzumaki
Summary: One-shot. Nagihiko texts Rima, asking her to come meet him at the park. Rima decides to go, thinking it's something urgent. Turns out Nagi just wanted to talk. Secrets are about to be reveiled. Pairings: Rimahiko.


**Kiko: OMFG! Something that's not Naruto-related! Haha.**

**Well as of lately, my latest favorite anime to watch is Shugo Chara! It's an amazing anime. I recommend it! And so, I was feeling in a Rimahiko mood today in school while I was bored in class. Hence, I decided to write a cute, fluff-filled, Rimahiko one-shot!**

**Enjoy the adorable-ness Rimahiko fans!**

**Pairing: Rima x Nagihiko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**::Definitely Maybe::**

**::A Rima x Nagihiko One-shot::**

**::Rima's POV::**

"Rima-chan, where are you going?" My chara, Kusu Kusu, asked me when I was on my way out the door.

"Amu-chan's house." I said. "I just got a text from her." I added, holding up my cell phone. "I'll be back in a little while."

I closed the door behind me and started running. Of course I lied about going to Amu's. The person that I actually got the text from was Nagihiko. It read:

"Rima. Meet me at the park asap.

-Nagi"

It sounded somewhat urgent to me. I had hoped that he and the others weren't under attack of another mystery egg. But... if that were the case, wouldn't Kusu Kusu of sensed it?

I got to the park only to find absolutely nothing wrong. It looked so peaceful and quiet. The sun was already setting, so everything had a pretty orange glow to it. my eyes wandered and spotted Nagi on one of the swings. I approached him silently, keeping my eyes glued to his face... he looked so at ease, going back and forth slightly, with his eyes closed. He opened them when I sat on the swing next to him.

"Rima-chan, you actually came." he greeted happily.

I nodded. "Of course. Your message sounded urgent. I thought you might have been in trouble. I grew concerned."

"No need to worry about me. Even if I were in trouble I would have been fine." he replied.

"I can see that." I said, "But... what if you would have been in real trouble? You can't chara change, Nagi... You could have been hurt. And you would have called me... relied on me, when Amu-chan's house is so much closer to here. And she's the only one who can purify the X-eggs...I..." my eyes over-filled with tears without me noticing.

Suddenly Nagi was kneeling in front of me, holding my hand in his. "Rima... why are you crying? Please don't say it's for me."

"I was just thinking that if you got hurt... and I couldn't protect you like Amu-chan could..." my words trailed off into my thoughts.

Nagi wiped a tear from my cheek. "What does Amu have to do with any of this?"

"I see the way you look at her... I know you like her..." I assumed.

His hand tightened around mine. "Amu is a very good friend. That's all. I have no interest in her what-so-ever."

"But your always smiling at her... and you get along with her so well. It seems like every time she had a problem she comes to you right away." I said sadly, keeping my eyes away from his.

Nagi sighed deeply. "Would you like to know why I'm so incredibly close to Amu?"

"I'd rather not..." I shook my head 'no'.

**::Nagihiko's POV::**

I sighed again. "_Looks like she won't listen to reason. I have no ther choice but to tell her the truth_." I thought.

"Rima... I'm Nadeshiko..." I blurted out, letting go of her hand to take a step away from her.

Her head jolted up suddenly. "What?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly." I answered, "I'm really Nadeshiko. Up until I arrived here again I was raised as a girl for the sake of my families dancing. So, you see, that's why I'm so close to Amu. We were best friends when I was Nadeshiko, but now because of certain circumstances, I can't tell her who I really am."

Rima's eyes were wide with shock. "Nagi...I...Gomen. I selfishly accused you of something that isn't true..."

"It's okay. I understand completely." I replied, taking Rima's hand to help her off the swing. I didn't let go. "And besides, there's a different girl who I'm interested in."

"Oh, I see..." she mumbled quietly.

I smiled pulling both of her small hands into my own. "Do you happen to know who the girl might be?"

This seemed to grab her attention a little. "Your going to tell me who you like?" she questioned back. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing for you?"

My smile grew. "Not in the least... because the girl is you, Rima-chan."

She gasped as a cute, pink blush flushed her cheeks. She smiled back at me shyly. "I never knew... that makes me so happy to hear, Nagi."

"Then would you grant me the honor of becoming your boyfriend? I know that not too long ago on your birthday your turned down someone else... but, your the only girl who I've actually felt this way for. So please, if you would give me a small chance, even just one date. It would make me very happy...and..."

Rima giggled. "Nagi, your rambling."

I blushed. "Oh, gomenasai Rima-chan!" I guess I just don't know what to really say in this kind of situation. I'm nervous." I replied.

"Nagi, I want to be your girlfriend." Rima said sweetly.

"Really?" I looked at her and found a beautiful, sincere smile was on her face.

"Yes." she said, wrapping her arms around me.

I returned the hug quickly. "So... shall we have our first date tomorrow since there's no school?"

Riam nodded a took my hand, while we started our walk home.

**::Normal POV::**

Behind the brick wall of the park Yaya, and Amu were watching the whole scene in secret.

"I knew it!" Yaya squealed with joy, punching the air in victory.

"I told you that this would happen today Amu-chi!! Come on! Let's follow them!" she exclaimed about to dash towards the two.

Amu sweat dropped and grabbed Yaya by the arm, "No, Yaya, let's go home. You've eavesdropped enough on them today." she said dragging a now very unhappy and pouty Yaya along with her.

* * *

**Kiko: My first Shugo Chara fic! I hope I did the characters justice! ****I just had to throw Yaya in there at the end! She's soooo cute!!! *Yaya fan* ****I might end up cooking up another SC fic. Since I was feeling in a Kutau mood today too. Haha. **

**Kutau, Rimahiko, and Amuto FTW!**

**Poor Yaya... she doesn't get anyone does she? Well, there's always Tadase I suppose. Hehe. Or Kairi? O__O But that'd be slightly odd.**

**Which would you prefer? Yayase/Tadaya or Yayairi X Kaiya. I totally just made up the Yaya x Kairi names. Haha.**

**But me, I'd probably go with Yaya and Tadase. Because Kairi ish all far away and junk. And it seems like Yaya and Tadase would be more likey to get in a relationship and such.**

**Yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling now. Haha.**

**Please review!!**

**-Kiko-chan**


End file.
